


The flower plague

by justmeandmysillystuff



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Cheesy, Fluff, Lots of googled flower names why not, M/M, Viktor being a love struck fool, flower shop au, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmeandmysillystuff/pseuds/justmeandmysillystuff
Summary: Viktor has a problem, which includes buying way too many unnecessary flowers...does it have something to do with the cute seller at the neighborhood's flower shop?Not at all.Well, maybe.Totally.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaa hello again! I'll be posting here all the drabbles I write for my tumblr blog...you can go there and request! I have no more asks!
> 
> Tumblr: life-love-and-alcohol

Viktor had a plague.   
  
No, not the termites, he had got rid of those the previous week (even though his wooden furniture still wasn’t over it).

  
No, they weren’t cockroaches. Thanks god, those were disgusting. 

  
And he swore that if a rat ever stood on his apartment he would burn the edifice down.

  
No, Viktor’ plague wasn’t that kind of plague…

  
Viktor had a flower plague.

  
Now, he had done his best to stop it, he swore. He had taken all the serious precautions. But nothing seemed to be able to stop the spreading of that maddening weed that was, apparently, just emotional.

  
It was inevitable…how was he supposed to ignore his compulsion? Yurio had helped him write a list of warnings he needed to have in mind each afternoon when he walked back from work, but Viktor was a weak man, and he hadn’t been able to get done any of the points satisfactorily.

  
1) Don’t walk through THAT street.

  
There, just around the corner, there was certain special shop. Which he needed to avoid at all costs, unless he wanted his apartment to keep collecting green while his wallet ran out of it.

  
2) Hold your breath.

  
If he was pathetic enough to choose the long way home (like he always did) and found himself in front of the shop as if it were an accident, then he should avoid the sweet scent of jasmines that always drove him towards his doom. It was a trap, Yurio said. A macabre trap Viktor was willingly falling into.

  
3) Don’t get inside

  
Once he grabbed the handle, once he was welcomed to hell by the lovely jingle of the door’s bell, once he walked to the counter, once he saw HIM…there was no turn back.

  
4) Don’t think about _him_

 _  
_ Don’t think about his smile, don’t think about the thousand colors of the endless flowers reflecting on his glasses, don’t think about that adorable way in which he furrows his nose when he laughs. And, for the love of all that’s holy, DON’T think about that fantasy of yours in which he’s surrounded by a thousand rose petals, naked, tangled in your bedsheets. No, Viktor, don’t do it. That way, if you keep thinking about him, tempting yourself with no-happenings, you’ll end up walking into the Katsuki Flower Shop once again. 

  
And that’s exactly what he did right then.

  
Yes, Viktor had a plague. But it wasn’t only the flowers in his apartment. It wasn’t only the daisies on top of his dining table, nor the three bouquets of tulips in the kitchen, not even the orchids peeking from the front pocket of his every suitcoat. No, it wasn’t the lavender perfuming his clothes inside his closet, and it had nothing to do with the azaleas that matched with his bathroom’s curtains. His plague was so much deeper than that. It had deep-rooted inside of him, it had spread to every corner of his body and bloomed in beautiful colors, sprouts of sensations he had never felt before. Viktor had a plague, and Viktor was in love.

  
So he really had no other choice, he couldn’t help himself as he made his way to the flower shop every single day, just to talk to the florist. And he never left empty-handed, no way. He couldn’t let the other know he was the sole purpose of the visit…that would have been terribly embarrassing! He ended up making the stupidest of excuses, ranting about relative’s birthdays and empty tables at his office that just NEEDED some petunias when in reality he kept all of them, since he couldn’t even allow himself to throw them away before they withered because they reminded Viktor of HIM. Yes, he was an idiot. And totally aware of it. But he was willing to continue being an idiot if that meant he could see Yuuri Katsuki every day.

  
He turned round the corner, already failing the first step, and didn’t even bother to hold his breath as he let the engulfing scent of lilies take over his senses. He opened the door, way too submerged into his own fantasies, his eagerness, and the overstimulation of his nostrils; and it was only when he heard the jingling of the little bell at the entrance that he realized that he had done it again. He was visiting Yuuri.

  
“Oh, Viktor, you are early today!” There he was, fixing a gorgeous bouquet of fuchsia flowers Viktor didn’t even know what they were, his eyes fixed on the ribbon he was carefully tying around the stems.

  
“Uhm, yeah. I finished with work quite fast” He said, clearing his throat, trying to sound as casual as possible.

  
“What would you like today?”

  
It took him five solid seconds to realize he was talking about flowers. The flowers he usually bought because he was a love-struck fool. The flowers he was supposed to be ordering right then.

  
But he had forgotten to make up his excuse, he hadn’t thought of what fake kid at hospital or false empty tombstone may need flowers that day. So he didn’t really know what to ask for…and the answer was certainly not on the seller’s pretty face, which he kept stating at as if it was the whole universe.

  
“Oh, uhm, I really like those you are working with right now” He pointed at the counter, where some few falling petals were beginning to betray Yuuri’s dedication “They’re lovely”

  
“These?” He picked them up, fixing them delicately “This are carnations, they came in today…aren’t they beautiful?”

  
“Indeed” Viktor almost choked on the word. 

  
“I was just making this bouquet to pass the time, you can take it if you want! Just let me prepare it a bit…” He took one of those transparent papers he always put around the bouquets, and carefully began to wrap it around the flowers “Who are the flowers for, this time?”  
  
“What?”

  
Damn, he had run out of lies.

  
“Who are you going to gift them too?” Yuuri repeated the question, smiling kindly as he handed him the bouquet, and Viktor was so in trance he didn’t even reach for his wallet. He just kept staring like an idiot, thinking of how his house was about to turn into a botanical garden, on how Yurio had promised to kick his ass if he kept talking plants to the office, and how there was just one single part of his life that was missing some flowers. And he was going to deliver them right away.

  
“You” He blurted out, before he could even reason his intentions.

  
The florists face turned the same shade as the carnations. He stared back at Viktor, eyes wide and mouth agape, lips bouncing in babbles he felt unable to turn into proper words, as he was handed the bouquet back.

  
“W-what?” He stuttered, accepting it either way, yet still not fully comprehending “Why??”

  
“Those are for you” Viktor said, looking away for a second, but not really lasting much staring somewhere else. His adoration was stronger than bashfulness “Because…maybe… I want to ask you for dinner tonight?”

  
Yuuri tried to speak again, but before his lack of words, he was forced to nod eagerly instead, almost completely undressing the whole bouquet. Viktor smiled as he saw him hide behind the flowers coyly, almost camouflaging within them, and looking painfully adorable.

  
“Good” He said, biting a grin “There’s a nice Italian restaurant two blocks away, would you like to…”

  
“Yes, I’d love to” Yuuri peeked his face from behind the carnations, and leaned forwards to plant a blooming kiss on Viktor’s cheek from across the counter. Then, when he saw he had left the man in a thunderstruck state, he giggled to himself and took a flower out from the bunch to place it inside his date’s front pocket, before he turned to the back of the store to keep on working “See you there at eight”

  
Viktor nodded, gulping loudly, and paying for the flowers before he forgot.

  
Once he left the shop, he took the carnation from inside his pocket and began to pluck out the petals, one by one, humming happily as he reached his flowery apartment.

  
_“He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me…”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wondered how their date went? Wonder no more
> 
> (TRIGGER WARNING: horrible flower puns)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone on tumblr asked for a continuation so...yeah
> 
> ASK ME FOR FICS AND I'LL WRITE THEM: life-love-and-alcohol on tumblr :D

Viktor was ecstatic.

No, he was blooming.

He was flourishing, pollinating the world with ridiculous positivity, growing joy on his fertile soul, proud of seeding love wherever he went.

Need any more flower metaphors? Don’t worry, he had more. He had made a list in case he ran out of conversation topics in the middle of the date. He needed to be very cautious not to ruin it, unless he wanted to forget about his Flower Boy for good.

Not to be creepy or anything, but he had actually been planning the scenario for weeks.

They had settled to meet at the Italian restaurant at eight, but of course Viktor had to be late because he couldn’t let the other know he had been ready to leave hours ago and that he had been waiting with his keys in hand outside the door until it was the time. That would have been embarrassing, and he couldn’t afford embarrassment on the first date.

They would sit at a very specific table, just next to the window, to have the lovely view of the local park at night. Then he would proceed to pour his lovely date some wine (of the most excellent quality, of course, he already had a specific brand in mind), just the right amount to set his tongue lose, and leave his natural shyness aside. The more wine Yuuri had, the more Yuuri Viktor would taste. And, last but not least, they were going to have a romantic walk in the park, under the round full moon, and he had even taken the trouble to learn some constellations to point out.

Everything was planned to perfection.

Yurio kept complaining it was just a stupid dinner, and that he shouldn’t even bother trying to look good because the guy obviously wouldn’t care if he wore his cerulean or turquoise dress shirt. But Viktor simply ignored him, and decided to ask Makkachin to choose what tie he should wear if the other wasn’t willing to collaborate.

When he arrived five minutes past eight though, he thought he had been stood up. He looked for his date at the entrance, but there didn’t seem to be signs of that lovely, dorky guy that smiled coyly behind a counter.

He didn’t recognize the man that was leaning against the wall, he didn’t recognize that slicked back hair, those unframed pretty eyes, and those nervous rigid lips. He didn’t recognize that smart suit. But he did perfectly recognize the carnation peeking from inside its front pocket.

“Viktor!” he exclaimed, walking towards him enthusiastically. And it was only then, with that relieved, excited smile on his face, that Viktor was finally able to recognize his precious Flower Boy.

He was surprised, but certainly not disappointed. Yuuri looked stunning; with his hair pushed back there was a better view of his pretty eyes and features, and although Viktor loved the usual smell of fresh jasmines on him, he had to admit he was more than pleased with the scent of masculine perfume. Yurio had been wrong, his date did dress up for the occasion, after all.

The dinner was really pleasant, they enjoyed the pasta, the wine, and the charm of each other’s company, as they engaged in a really natural conversation that, for the first time, didn’t have to do with plants. Viktor was glad to finally have him out from the seller’s facade, to extract him from the shop’s formula, and talk to him with the centerpiece being the only flower in between.

Everything was going perfect, just according to plan. He had got Yuuri to talk about himself, to tell him about his family, his friends, his hobbies outside the store, and even share some of his life philosophy Viktor was more than wanting to hear. That had been his main objective, after all. The whole date was just a cold and pre-calculated Nikiforov Secret Plan to take as much information as he could, to get high on the other, and satiate the sick hunger his love-struck devotion had imposed. His strategy was clear and faultless, it had no holes, and there was no way nothing could go wrong.

Right?

The first sign he got that something might actually go wrong, was when their food arrived. They had both ordered pasta, but different dishes with different sauces and Yuuri felt curious about how champignon spaghetti tasted like.

“Is it good?” He asked, talking some of his own food to his mouth.

Yet, Viktor didn’t answer right away. He was way too concentrated on the other, on the little stain of tomato on his left cheek, on the way he adorably sucked in a single noodle between his pretty lips, and the way his adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed. He wasn’t paying attention to his own food, hell, he wasn’t even paying attention to himself. He could have been about to suffer from heart disease and he wouldn’t have noticed right then.

He didn’t know why, but the actual thing that came out from his mouth right then was:

“Yeah, it’s _dahlia_ cious”

Yuuri blinked a few times.

“Was that a flower pun?”

Viktor’s mouth said “no”, but his red face shouted “yes”.

He made his best to shrug it off, to pass it as a silly joke and not the weirdest of impulses he had ever had. What the fuck had just happened? Why did he say that?? Did he want to look like a total idiot??? Thankfully, Yuuri didn’t really question him about it, and decided to go on with another conversation topic instead.

After a while, when the chattering was back to normal, and Viktor had got the other to tell him his opinion on some movie, they decided to order dessert. They shared this time, since portions were far too big and none of them was really that hungry, and they agreed they both liked strawberries and whipped cream.

“What do you think of it, though?”

Viktor wasn’t ready for the question, and he wasn’t ready for the sight of that mouth, that cute tongue fishing for some rests of cream on the upper lip.

“Think of what?“ 

“The movie!” Yuuri exclaimed “Do you agree with me? Or do you think Bryan and Suzie should be a couple?" 

"I think he should _leaf_ her alone” As he saw the other arch a brow, he immediately tried to take back his words “I’m just _pollen_ your leg!" 

Yuuri laughed awkwardly, not really knowing what to say about that, or about the fact he got no real answer of Viktor’s opinion on the movie. He just decided to let it slide again, convincing himself he was not being made fun of, and asking the waiter for the bill. 

As they left the restaurant and headed towards the park, Viktor was a little bit calmer. With things finally adapting to his plans again, he could keep the nerves from kicking in and ruining everything. He had even gathered the courage to ask Yuuri for his hand to hold, which he had timidly accepted, and ended up pressing their bodies close as they walked. 

Yuuri was the sweetest of guys, surpassing every one of his expectations. Every single thing he said would keep pumping on Viktor’s adoration. And, right then, he didn’t know if that was a nice thing or if his heart would end up exploding from the overstimulation. The date was going wonderfully, and he was finally beginning to let his guard down.

However, just when he was about to go on with the next step of his plan and name some star’s names, he was interrupted by an unexpected, hazardous question: 

"Tell me a little bit about yourself” Yuuri asked, facing upwards and into the sky.

“Uh??" 

"I feel like I’ve been talking all night! Why don’t you tell me something about you?" 

Viktor’s system crashed. 

It was only then that he realized the reason his plan kept backfiring: he had forgotten he was actually a part of the date too.

"Uhm…I don’t really know what to say” he laughed, trying to distract himself from the humiliation “I don’t want to give you an over _rose_ of information" 

He almost let go of his hand to give himself a facepalm. 

"Okay…" 

Yuuri didn’t look amused, at all, as they walked away from the park and towards his house.

He had fucked up. 

For real, he had totally fucked up.

He had been so worried about getting to know him, to please him, to keep him entertained…that he had never thought about the fact that, maybe, Yuuri wanted the same thing in return. 

He knew he shouldn’t be so nervous, there were lots of stuff about himself he could tell him. About his job, about Yurio, or even Makkachin! He was an interesting, charming person and he knew it. But, apparently his stress turned his every word into nonsense…like some kind of verbal photosynthesis. 

By the time they got to Yuuri’s house, none of them had spoken a word in two solid minutes.

It was too late. The guy probably thought he was retarded by then. There was no turn back, and he had completely lost his chances with his precious Flower Boy. 

“Well, this is where I live” Yuuri sighed, looking downwards, and avoiding his gaze on purpose “Thank you, the food was really good”

Viktor could see the disillusionment in his eyes, the embarrassment, but also some hint of anguish. He didn’t know what of all the idiocies he said had caused it, but hell, he wanted to hang himself with his tie right then. One thing was to look like a total moron, which was already bad enough, but he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if his date left with that look on his face. He had just wanted to make him happy. And that wasn’t a happy face, at all.

“Wait!” He grabbed him by the wrist before he could walk away “I didn’t mean to make you upset, I swear, I just…”

“No, it’s ok” Yuuri shrugged, getting lose from his hold “I’m sorry if I was a disappointment, I guessed I talked too much and bored you at some point…”

“What??” Viktor grabbed his shoulders, breaking the gloomy mood, letting some of his natural impulsiveness slip through his attempts of perfection “Why would you say that??”

“I mean, you kept making jokes about the flower shop…I know it’s not the best job in the world, but you had no right to make fun of me because of…”

There had been one fact about Yuuri that Viktor’s master plan had made him overlook: his crushing insecurity.

“No, you got it all wrong!” He said, shaking him a little, abandoning his pride for once and for all and spilling the shameful truth “I just said all that stuff because I was nervous, ok??” He turned his head to the side, trying to hide the blush on his face, but Yuuri could still see it creeping to the tips of his ears “I really like you, and I had planned this date to perfection and all but I just…I don’t know, I panicked. I’m so sorry if I made you feel bad, you are lovely and funny and beautiful, and I would never make fun of you”

He received no answer.

Yuuri kept staring at him in disbelief, as if the information just couldn’t sink in his dense uncertainties, and his eyes just looked so lovely opened wide and reflecting the moonlight it made Viktor’s chest ache. He couldn’t take it, he couldn’t keep carrying with the debris of his crumbled plans in his heart, and he couldn’t bare the look on that beautiful, beautiful face. So, so beautiful, there was no flower to compare.

“If there’s something I can do to mend this…” He said, giving himself one last chance to talk “If there’s anything I…”

“I want tulips”

Viktor moped, not really understanding. The change of mood having been way too fast for him to get a grasp on.

“Uh?”

“I want tu-lips” Yuuri giggled, raising his eyebrows “Get it? two-lips”

Viktor was so out of his mind, so relieved by the little smile now hanging from the other’s mouth he couldn’t really wrap his head around the meaning of those words.

“What?”

Yuuri laughed, blushing a little bit himself, and letting the late effects of wine numb his eternal embarrassment as he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

“Kiss me, you huge dork”

And, before Viktor could ruin the moment with another awkward flower pun, there was a pair of warm, tender lips on his, kissing him fondly.

It was short but full of devotion, with Yuuri standing in his tip toes and cupping his cheeks, feeling the skin beginning to heat up underneath his fingers. Only as he pulled away, gifting a kind, wholehearted smile, he was able to appreciate what he had done to the other:

Eyes shiny and pupils wide, cheeks reddened and mouth agape, and about a thousand stutters jumping on his tongue like a trampoline.

There was a moment of silence, in which they just kept staring at each other in clumsy disbelief, looking for any signs of regret, of thankfulness, or at least the proof that that had actually happened. But all the answer they got was scent of fruity wine still lingering in their breaths, as nothing came out of neither of their mouths rather than stuffed, winded air.

“ _Damn_ delion” Viktor finally whispered, and Yuuri couldn’t help but to break into laughter, and planting one last, quick kiss to his cheek before he entered the house.

“See you tomorrow at the shop” He waved at him from behind the door “I’ll be waiting for you”

Viktor had to wait some full seconds standing still in the middle of the street before he could actually go back to his own apartment; trying to let the chilly night’s air cool him and his steaming heart off, and thinking about what part of his office could actually use more flowers.


End file.
